leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurima
The empire of Shurima was once a thriving civilization that spanned a vast desert. After an era of growth and prosperity, the of its gleaming capital left the empire in ruins. Over millennia, tales of Shurima's glorious city became myth and religion among the descendants of the scattered survivors. Most of the inhabitants of Shurima search for basic sustenance in an unforgiving land. Some defend small outposts built around a few oases. Others hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire, or obtain work, taking coin for their deeds before disappearing back into the sands. Now, the tribes are stirred by whispers from the heart of the desert: the city of Shurima has again. Champions of Shurima Other Related Champions * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall. * was summoned by to fight and while he was altering Ascension ritual. * hired to raid the Tomb of the Emperors and later was transformed by a Shuriman curse. * discovered a magical gauntlet in a Shuriman tomb. * protects Shurimans and other sailors around the seas near the Serpent Isles. * was an Icathian who fought against Ancient Shurima, in his city's final battle before being swallowed by the Void. * is originally Shuriman but spent a decade trapped in caverns corrupted by the Void. * is a Shuriman who hunts "the Prophet" and Voidborn in Icathia, while also searching for . * was a Shuriman seer turned leader of the "Cult of the Void". * gave the Shurimans the knowledge to seal away the Darkin during The Great Darkin War. * fought against the Darkin during The Great Darkin War. * is a Xer'Sai Voidborn queen terrorizing the Great Sai desert. * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall. * is an ancient archmage who has wandered though Shurima in his hunt for World Runes. * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall, and is currently searching for his Darkin sister Valeeva in a Shuriman tomb. * was a mentor to . * fought against Ancient Shurima before the fall of Icathia. Lore Fallen Desert Empire Shurima was once a powerful empire that spanned the farthest reaches of the vast southern continent. After an era of expansion and prosperity, its was betrayed by his , and the empire fell to ruin. Its gleaming capital was all but destroyed in an earth-shaking cataclysm and the empire was left in ruins, its people scattered and its mighty cities devoured by the sand. Now Shurima is a barren wasteland, an unforgiving desert where only the strongest survive and its people cling to the few remaining oases and strips of fertile land around the coast. In the millennia since Shurima's fall, tales of its glorious capital and gleaming became little more than myths and debased religions among the of the empire's few survivors. Most of Shurima's inhabitants now dwell in small tribal outposts clustered near water or built upon the bones of ancient cities, venerating the glories of the past. Some hunt buried riches among the ruins of the fallen empire or earn a living as , warriors for hire who fight for rich paymasters before disappearing into the sands. Others try to forget the past, looking to the future and nations across the ocean as partners in trade. Yet the ancient myths of Shurima do not rest easy and are stirring once more. Whispering winds from the heart of the desert speak of mighty cities rising from the earth, of a marching at the head of an . Rumors spread of ancient heroes reborn, of a war between gods that will shake the very foundations of the world. The city of Shurima has risen, and nothing will ever be the same.Shurima History A Dire Threat To Ancient Shurima The Sun Disc was ancient long before the pinnacle of the Shuriman Empire. Azir Creative Q&A 2 and knew of its power, and used it to ascend in order to face a dire threat from mysterious beings. Ascension Game Mode page Twilight of the Gods , Aspect of Twilight and Change, led the Ascended Ta’anari to Nasus, who gave the panther Ascended the location of the of Setaka. With this, Ta’anari hopes to stop the civil war between the remaining Sunborn, so he calls for a gathering of the Ascended and darkin. Enakai (tiger), Syphax (chameleon), Zigantus (bull), Xuuyan (turtle), Shabaka and Shabak (raven twins), Valeeva (appearance unknown), Cebotaru (wolf), and Naganeka (snake) came to this gathering. Ta’anari proposed that the next wielder of the would be Sivunas Alahair, the Bringer of Rains, one of remaining descendants. Xuuyan disagreed and tried to take the by force; Ta'anari was forced to kill him. The other Ascended and darkin present also disagreed with his plan, so with the aid of , he used the Chalicar to funnel his own and Myisha's powers to release a huge burst of moonlight. Shabaka and Shabake were vaporized instantly, and Syphax, Zigantus and Enakai followed a few moments later. Ta'anari's own Ascension was reverted and he was human once again, though blinded by the process. later cut his heart out, killing him. Naganeka, Valeeva and Cebotaru managed to escape still as Ascended. Ta'anari's three warrior former-queens - Teushpa, Sulpae and Idri-Mi - were now responsible for having their weaponsmiths seal away the Darkin, under tutelage. Descent Into the Tomb : Narrated by . Shurima Story page "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive, impales Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." Rise of the Ascended : Narrated by . Shurima Story page "As lies betrayed and bleeding, something incredible occurs. For though she does not know it, Sivir is the last in the bloodline of , Shurima’s lost emperor. And as her blood soaks into the ancient sands, a deep magic sparks to life. Resurrection! First Azir’s mind, then his body. Snatched back from oblivion to be reborn. Then he sees Sivir, wonders at her face, he sees himself in this daughter of Shurima. In that moment, he has no thought of empires or rituals. He only knows: she needs his help. He must take her to the Oasis of the Dawn - the Mother of Life. He smells the waters - smells of life. He prays he is in time. He does not dream that he, Shurima’s greatest emperor, can at long last earn his Ascension and bring back his broken city. He dares not dream that if he can save her...Azir can save them all." The Sands have shifted Shurima is resurrected, and Runeterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Bloodline Having returned to Shurima after hearing word of the empire's restoration, made her way from the coastal city of Bel'zhun around the borders of the Sai, heading to Kenethet and then Vekaura on her journey to the capital. On the way she found a fatally wounded Sivir, and brought her to safety within the city's borders. , who had been searching for the remnants of the Emperor's lineage since Azir's return, also found his way to Verauka, but before he could meet his intended target Xerath assaulted the city with a force of mind controlled warriors from scattered tribes, and his own incredible power. As Xerath bombarded the city and his soldiers laid waste to its inhabitants, Nasus finally found what he was looking for in Sivir and her savior Taliyah. He told Sivir of her importance; with her blood having restored Shurima, she would likely be instrumental to the nation's future, but Sivir had never cared for that ancient legacy and told Nasus she wanted no part in it. After brief words between the Ascended warrior, the mercenary and the stone mage, Nasus gave Sivir a magical pendant to keep herself concealed from Xerath while as they escaped the city before going to face the powerful magus himself. Xerath had come to end Azir's lineage completely, and the two clashed in a battle the likes of which Shurima had not seen in ages. Though Nasus was able to stand against Xerath for a while, it did not last, and he was felled by his foe's immense magical power, but Xerath did not want Nasus to die just yet. He had his enemy's death planned out, and it was who would kill Nasus. Knowing a confrontation between the brothers was inevitable, and knowing how durable Nasus was, Xerath brought down the buildings of Verauka upon the curator's head, burying him completely before departing. Thanks to the magic of Taliyah many of the city's denizens survived; sheltered by shields of woven stone. Nasus was among them, and while grateful for her help, he had done his job. Sivir was safe for now, and he looked to the future, hoping against hope that he could save Renekton from his insanity, so that the two of them could defeat Xerath together. Locations Shurima is an arid territory that covers most of the southern continent, also called Shurima. Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shuriman sun, the source of the power of the Ascended.. It is also the location of the newly resurrected Shuriman Empire, a vast civilization that bloomed millennia ago and is now rising again. A few of the cities on its northern coast are Noxian territory. The current well known locations encompassing Shurima are: The Capital Shurima Risen From The Sands 01.jpg|The Sun Disc 1 Shurima Risen From The Sands 02.jpg|The Sun Disc 2 Shurima The Ruins Of Shurima.jpg|The Capital (Ruins) Shurima The City Of The Sun.jpg|The Capital (Reborn) Shurima The Rebirth.jpg|The Rebirth Shurima palace concept.jpg|Inner City Shurima Scholes Palace.jpg|Scholes Palace An oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after failed Ascension, but has risen again since the emperor was revived by Sivir's blood. In its prime, it was the center of Shuriman society. Because of its immense importance as the center of trade and culture of the empire, many cultural, educational centers and markets bringing goods from all over the Empire sprung up. It also housed special burial grounds for the most influential of its citizens, such as The Tomb of the Emperors. The city is divided by ringed districts and city levels. The city's wealthiest citizens lived in the top rings of the city, while middle and lower classes (with slaves) lived mostly in settlements built on the rocky cliff sides of the outer and lower rings. The Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars, Scholar's Palace, Temple of the Sun and Oasis of the Dawn are located at the center of the city. The most important road in the city was the Emperor’s Way. The city was built around the ancient that floats above The Circle of Ascension and the city itself. The city also had the most advanced irrigation system of its time, seemingly unsurpassed until recently. Floating gardens decorated with palms and other flora protected its many terraces from the burning sun. * Circle of Ascension: Located at the very center of the city, above the Grand Temple, Oasis of the Dawn and the Imperial Place, The Circle of Ascension is the main focal point from which the privileged and accomplished harnessed the powers of the and became Ascended beings. It was also the epicenter of Ancient Shurima's destruction and its modern rise from the grave. The circle is accessible via the Stairs of Ascension and the Emperor’s Way. * Oasis of the Dawn: Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors and was the city's main source of fresh water. The water is infused with unknown magical properties and has immense healing powers. It is said that any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. It had almost all dried up until the newly resurrected brought a dying to what little remained. The waters' powers healed her fatal wounds. This act of selflessness from Azir made him worthy of Ascension, which ultimately revived his broken city.Shurima Story page 2 * Tomb of the Emperors: Deep in the capital city lies the Tomb of the Emperors. For the last millennium it has acted as the makeshift prison of and . It is guarded by the statue of a huge serpent. When the tomb opened the serpent came to life, impaling on its fangs, its venom transforming her into a terrifying half-snake creature. Shurima Story page 1 The Great Sai Shurima The Endless Plain.jpg|The Endless Plain 1 Shurima Atop The Dormun 02.jpg|The Endless Plain 2 The Great Sai, or Shuriman Wastes is a large desert spanning most of east, south, and west Shurima. The fallen empire has littered the dunes with ruins. Stretching out for hundreds of miles, the Endless Plain is a desolate wasteland that has claimed countless lives over the centuries. Few who attempt to cross it are ever seen again—if the relentless, burning heat and lack of water doesn’t kill them, the predators and savage raiders that emerge under the cover of darkness likely will. A can be found wandering the desert. defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the Shuriman wastes; what he protects, no one knows. Buried tombs also hold ancient secrets; rose from such a tomb, and in another, claimed an Ascended artifact of incredible mystical power. Kenethet, Vekaura, Nerimazeth, Zuretta, Astrologer's Tower, and the Zoantha Cascade are located in this desert wasteland. North Shurima Shurima Nashramae.jpg|Nashramae Shurima Market Of Illumination.jpg|Market Of Illumination Shurima Hierophant Of Zuretta.jpg|Hierophant Of Zuretta Other known locations in north Shurima are: Parnesa, Odyn Valley, Zuretta, etc. * Bel'zhun : This northern city is currently controlled by Noxus, but has a large rebel insurgency against Noxus. Known as the Suns of Bel'zhun, the group frequently trades weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. * Kalamanda : The closest city to the Crystal Scar, and is situated on the northwestern coast of Shurima. The city's primary exports are gold and sing-stones (or sun-stones). * Nashramae : This northern coastal city, currently run by Hagyett Sabja. The people of Nashramae are devoted to preserving the ways of the past, celebrating their ancestors and the Ascended. It holds a festival yearly celebrating , where thousands gather to roll and somersault around the city. Its primary exports are woven goods, like mats and bolts of cloth. Traveling on the back of a dormun from Nashramae to the capital of Shurima would take approximately 65 days. ** Market Of Illumination : It is believed that an elderly mason was inspired by a profound, yet brief conversation with Rammus, and constructed an enormous marketplace which became the bustling heart of Nashramae. That market is connected to Vekaura streets. ** Sun Disc Replica : The prize of the city is the ornate, non-magical, replica of the Sun Disc, built to honor Shurima's fallen and as a statement of hope that the sun might one day bless them again. * Tereshni : This northern coastal city is currently controlled by Noxus. * Urzeris : This northern coastal city is currently controlled by Noxus. East Shurima Shurima Guardians Of Knowledge.jpg| and at the Archives Shurima Sun temple.jpg|Shuriman Sun Temple Other known locations in east Shurima are: The Great Sai, Kenethet, Kiilash Tribe, Astrologer’s Tower, etc. * Vekaura : A city built on the confluence of Mother of Life and Khaleek rivers, it was the birthplace of mother. * World Rune Archives : Long before Shurima rose again from the sands, Ryze and the Ascended scholar Nasus delved into a ruined archive beneath the Great Sai… and awakened its protector. South Shurima Shurima Marrowmark Market.jpg|Marrowmark Market Shurima The Valley Of The Song.jpg|The Valley Of The Song Shurima The City Of Gardens.jpg|The City Of Gardens (Rune Wars) Shurima Zoantha Cascade 01.jpg|Zoantha Cascade 1 Shurima Zoantha Cascade 02.jpg|Zoantha Cascade 2 Other known locations in south Shurima are: The Great Sai, Antathir, Bai-Zhek, Saabara, Renek River, Old Zuretta, etc. * Icathia : Located south of the Sai Kahleek, the ancient kingdom of Icathia was once a vassal state under the authority of the Sun Empire during the height of their dominance across Shurima millennia ago. In time the Icathians began an uprising against their oppressive masters. In a desperate attempt to save themselves from the Sun Empire's wrath, they foolishly opened a rift into the Void, which unleashed itself upon every living thing it came in contact with. The lands all around the damned city are still a deserted waste, and its very existence has been struck from the history records and maps of Shurima. * Marrowmark : Trader Settlement Erected in the ribcage of some long-dead desert behemoth. ** Marrowmark Market : It is said that anything under the sun can be found in the bazaars of Marrowmark, for the right price. * Sai Kahleek : The Sai is a harsh, southern desert defined by rolling plains of sand, sharp stones and eerie silence. Located between the edge of the jungles and the capital, it is for the most part, completely uninhabited besides the Xer'Sai Voidborn and their queen , who have claimed vast swaths of the desert. Traders and armed caravans will go hundreds of miles out of their way to avoid her territory, though cunning bandits have been known to lure the unwary into her killing grounds. Rek’Sai Scourge of the Desert * The City Of Gardens : A long forgotten city destroyed by the events of the Rune Wars. Kala and ventured to through this city during the events of The Burning Lands. * The Valley of The Song : This remote pass takes its name from the disorienting whistling that results when the wind blows hard enough through the hollow rock structures. Many unwary travelers have found themselves at the mercy of the deafened marauders who prowl the valley by night. * Zirima : Zirima is a merchant camp in southern Shurima where traders and explorers often gather before venturing into the Great Sai. resided here for a long time after the destruction of his home, before he found out about the . * Zoantha Cascade : The shifting tides of the desert has been known to carve paths through bare rock, tumbling over the cliff faces in massive sandfalls. Traditionally, Shurimans toss beloved objects into the sands as gifts to the Ascended. As a result, such falls are often lucrative spots for treasure hunters. West Shurima Other known locations of west Shurima are: The Great Sai, Amakra, The Capital, etc. * Nerimazeth : The remains of this old city, once part of Azir's empire, lie near Mount Targon. Nerimazeth was a vassal state of people forced into slavery and subjugated for centuries. It wasn't until the destruction of the Shuriman Empire that Nerimazeth and the empire's other vassal states were freed from its authority. After Azir's fall, the surviving Ascended warriors wanted revenge against the city that had produced the very who had assassinated their emperor, so they exterminated everyone and burned the city to the ground. Xerath has now been released from his imprisonment and seeks to build a new empire of his own creation. He plans to rebuild the ruins of this city and claim it as the new capital of Shurima. Wildlife Brackern Within a hidden valley live the Brackern: a species of sentient, crystalline scorpions with great magical power. For thousands of years they lived peacefully in this secluded corner of Shurima, but when the Rune Wars ravaged Runeterra the Brackern hid themselves by hibernating beneath the earth to wait out the devastation, and hopefully wait out the extinction of the human race. In recent times the sleeping Brackern were discovered by thieves who stole several namestones from their bodies; stones which are critical to the livelihood and culture of the Brackern, so much so that those with stolen stones face immediate death if they should wake, and many cannot even be roused from their slumber. , one of the strongest Brackern, was able to wake himself and has set out to reclaim all of the stolen namestones while also ensuring that no humans ever find the valley. Dormun Shurima Atop The Dormun 01.jpg|Dormun 1 Shurima Atop The Dormun 02.jpg|Dormun 2 The Dormun are gigantic, slow-moving creatures protected with large chitinous plates covering their body. In the harsh conditions of Shurima they have evolved to survive the perpetual drought by utilizing an unknown sense to locate hidden reservoirs of water. Incidentally, certain nomadic tribes have built themselves a permanent home upon the backs of these beasts where they clean the creature and hunt any airborne pests who venture near. Kala and rode these creatures during the events of The Burning Lands, Kala being one of the dormun rider nomads. Eka'Sul Desert goats that travel in herds. Mwatis Mwatis are goatlike creatures with large plated casques on their heads. Mwati wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation. Kmiros Gigantic scarabs that roam in swarms, looking for unfortunate travelers to feed on. They seem to be common prey for . Outerbeasts Rek'Sai OriginalSkin.jpg|A Xer'Sai known as Kai'Sa Breach concept 01.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 1 Kai'Sa Breach concept 05.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 2 Kai'Sa Breach concept 11.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 3 Kai'Sa Breach concept 16.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 4 Beside the Xer'Sai, other creatures from the Void, referred to as 'outerbeasts', can be found in the desert. * Xer'Sai : Creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller or much bigger. , as the queen, is by far the largest and most dangerous of her species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and ravage anything nearby, to the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. Ralsiji Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 05.png|A Ralsiji Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 03.png|A Shuriman Camel 1 Kai'Sa Breach concept 03.jpg|A Shuriman Camel 2 Large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. Shuriman Camel A breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as common folk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai. Sandswimmers Sandswimmers are massive quadrupedal creatures that traverse the Shuriman desert in cyclical patterns. They got their name due to their preferred method of travel. Their narrow bodies and webbed feet are perfectly design for swimming under the sand. They feed on bugs and other small creatures most desert beasts ignore. Scavengers will often memorize the predictable paths these creatures take, and jump onto their backs to ride as far as they wish. Skallashi Shurima Skallashi.jpg|Skallashi Shurima The Endless Plain.jpg|Skallashi in The Great Sai Shurima Zoantha Cascade 02.jpg|Skallashi at The Zoantha Cascade Shurima The Rebirth.jpg|Skallashi near The Sun Disc Shurima Market Of Illumination.jpg|Skallashi in Nashramae The Skallashi are large quadrupedal herbivores. These hardy beasts of burden are common across Shurima, ideally suited to the harsh desert environment. Their key body feature is their long legs. Notoriously bad-tempered, they are nevertheless treated with great reverence. Their brown hides are often painted with sacred symbols of protection, and their horns hung with totems and charms. While these creatures are mostly used for travel and carrying heavy loads, on some larger skallashi people are able to built miniture rooms for more comfortable travel. To own one is often considered a sign of considerable prosperity. Culture General= Shurima is described as a place that had a thriving culture, not only a strong military and a powerful emperor. It had a sense of personal identity with art, music, literature, trade, magical technology and more. The current inhabitants of Shurima's desert are mainly descended from the survivors of the fall of Shurima's empire. The origin of their culture reaches back to time. During those times, slavery was a common practice in the Empire. It was so common that the entire Empire was dependent on slaves as the primary workforce. A former slave, , tried to seek revenge for his past station, which caused the failed ascension of Azir and the downfall of the empire. Ironically, his plan was put into action right after Azir emancipated all slaves in the empire. After the fall of Ancient Shurima, the society has evolved as they eke out an existence in their harsh environment of the desert. Azir Creative Q&A 1 Commonly the nomads, such as , practice tomb robbing and mercenary service. The people are also known to produce seers blessed with foresight. was born with such abilities. The southern desert is plagued by Xer'Sai, vicious monsters originating from the Void. To scout from attacks by Xer'Sai, caravans can employ Elujrav'i, or "bell riders." They can also employ Saih'kharash'i, or "sand walkers". These are poor locals who travels with the caravan, but can quickly be outrun in case of an attack by the Xer'Sai, at which point they serve as unfortunate decoys while their employers escape. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert In ancient times the produced heroes called Ascended in times of direst threat. These beings were merely considered legends . Azir Creative Q&A 3 |-|Languages= The Shuriman language has undergone many changes, as well as become more opaque (e.g. from Kas sai a dyn? "whom the desert know?"), since the collapse of Shurimans' society, to the point that modern Shuriman is distinct from its ancient form. As Shurimans had conquered many other nations, the Shuriman Empire also incorporated many other ethnicities, thus diversifying the Empire culturally & linguistically; for example: the 's name of the is definitely borrowed from in-universe foreign languages based on real-life , while the native Shuriman language is . * Ascended God-warriors' names: ** : Native Shuriman name "one who shares". ** : Possibly foreign (cf. Latin atrox "fierce, savage, cruel" < ater "dull black, dark", from root *h₂eh₁ter- "fire"). ** : Ascended Emperor; name either native or foreign (cf. Egyptian wsjr "strong" or Central Semitic *Aðir "helper"). ** Cebotaru: likely native Shuriman in-universe (coincidentally a Romanian surname < (?) čoboty "boots" < Persian )Cebotaru word meaning ** Enakai: likely native Shuriman in-universe. (coincidentally "raging-sea"Enakai word meaning in ). ** Moneera: possibly foreign (cf. Arabic Munira منيرة "bright, shining, luminous", from Proto-Semitic *nwr "to shine")The Semitic languages, ed. Weninger, p. 196. ** Naganeka: foreign with native suffix (?) (from Sanskrit नग , from root verb *sneg-'' "to crawl"). ** : Scholar, tactician, & strategist, likely native Shuriman (out-of-universe, punning on Latin nasus "nose") ** : Decorated general, likely native Shuriman. ** : either native or foreign. ** Setaka: Ascended Queen, likely native Shuriman. ** Shabaka & Shabake, the twin seers: possibly foreign (cf. Semitic ɬ-b-k "to entwine")Shabaka & Shabake word meaning. ** Syphax: possibly foreign (after a of the - tribe ). ** Valeeva: Likely native Shuriman. ** : Likely native Shuriman (out-of-universe, a pun on Latin varus " ") ** Xuuyan: Likely native Shuriman. ** Ta'anari: Likely native Shuriman. ** The name of Ta'anari's three female "life-bearers" companions, formerly foreign warriors-queens, were recorded: *** Teushpa: from , compared Teushpa word meaning 1-'' Teushpa word meaning 2"swollen with strength" after a Harmatta, J "Scythians", p. 182 *** ''Idri-Mi: possibly from Semitic *ʔaddīr-'' "noble"Idri-Mi word meaning plus plural suffix ''-im to convey , i.e. "the noblest"; after an Alalakh's *** Šul-pa-e: Sumerian, literally "youthful~manly overseer of the house"Peter & Hogan, Sumerian cuneiform English Dictionary, entries 122DA, 1227A, 1208D, after a Sumerian god. Nomenclature It was thought for some time that all Voidborns carry names said to be in Ancient Shuriman naming convention, whereby a Voidborn individual has their unique name combined with the last syllable of their species name, being separated by an apostrophe in the middle; e.g. the 's name Rek'Sai consists of her unique name Rek, and Sai the last syllable of her species' name . However, this appears to not be true; in fact, we know ''sai means "desert," so we can perhaps infer the meaning of her and her tribe's names from this. |-|Objects= Architecture Shurima Nashramae Architecture.jpg|Nashramae Architecture Shurima Palace and Temple.jpg|The Sun Disc Shurima Sun temple.jpg|Shuriman Sun Temple * Nashramae : Much of the architecture of Nashramae withstood the great fall, but decades of exposure to the elements has weathered these ancient Shuriman structures. Though some younger inhabitants wish to tear down and rebuild, the elders feel this would be an insult to the heritage and bloodlines from which they came. * The Sun Disc : For eons, the sun worshippers of Shurima owed their society's prosperity to the incredible power of the sun. Thanks to the prodigious disk that hovered above the capital city, ancient Shurimans could wield raw celestial magic to make their land more bountiful. The Sun Disc was the center of all Shuriman culture; it permeated every aspect, from religion to icons to dress and so on. Quite how they discovered (or were gifted with) such a device is part of their ancient history and cloaked in forgotten lore. Clothing Shurima Upper Class City Dwellers.jpg|Upper Class City Dwellers 1 Shurima people concept.jpg|Upper Class City Dwellers 2 Shurima Lower Class City Dwellers.jpg|Lower Class City Dwellers Shurima Full Purses.jpg|Full Purse Shurima Scavengers.jpg|Scavangers Shurima Political Marriages.jpg|Noxians In Shurima Shurima Dormun Riders.jpg|A Dormun Rider Shurima Raiders.jpg|A Raider Shurima The Shakkal.jpg|A Shakkal Raider Shurima's Pendant.jpg|Shuriman Pendant The general styles of clothing tend to differ depending on the era and social status. Regular lower class city dwellers tend to wear simple practical garments for the harsh desert lifestyle. The upper class city dwellers tend to wear loose flowing clothing with a lot of decorative gold jewelry on the feet, hands, head, or torso. Sun Disk symbols were and still are a prevalent motif in Shuriman clothing; common colors include gold, white, red, and emerald green. * Bone-Braces and Polearms : The Shakkal use these to vault towards their victims at terrifying speeds. * Claw Grips : Dormun-riders use claw grips to traverse the complex series of ropes that connect the mobile village's dwellings. Currency While the nation takes and uses all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency. The main currency of Shurima is called Securi. Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert |-|Mythos= The Great Weaver The Great Weaver is a Shuriman deity which weaves the lives and destinies of each individual and holds individual triumph into consideration, since even the smallest rock is important in weaving the larger tapestry of life. Belief in the Great Weaver started some time after the fall of Shurima and is widely practiced by nomads and shepherds. Rammus The enigmatic armordillo that roams the deserts of Shurima. comes and goes, appearing to the people of Shurima at random, usually by accident, looking for food, or because of some other agenda. However, this hasn't stopped the people from creating wild theories about his origin, race, and goals. Some say he is harbinger of change, others say a god, and still others claim him to be a guardian of Shurima. Whatever the case, he will continue to roam the desert, and mystify all who come across him. Government General= Shurima currently has no centralized government; most regions are controlled by local leaders due to the isolation of many settlements. While the Shuriman Empire reigned, all regions were governed by feudal lords who answered to the Emperor of Shurima in the capital. intends to reunify Shurima after his resurrection. His motivation to bring the golden light of Shurima to other nations as he truly believes that Shurima was the height of civilization, and could only continue to grow more wonderful. Azir Creative Q&A 4 Rulers Tribes There are numerous tribes scattered across the Shurima wastes, all of various notoriety. Some we only know by name include- the Barbae tribe, Kthaon tribe, Laaji tribe, Nasaaj tribe, Yesheje tribe, Zagayah tribe, etc. |-|Military= Shurima had a standing army before it fell. There were at least 10,000 elite warriors that guarded the emperor. When returned he summoned a vast army at his command. The soldiers, though made in the image of their predecessors, are constructs of sand and are not sentient. Shurima Story page 2 |-| Organizations= Cult of The Void The Cult of The Void is a cult that first began when claimed that Runeterra will be ended by the Void. Many of its followers have surrendered themselves to this fate and simply do what is asked of them, including being used as a sacrifice to the Void. In the years since the cults formation, Malzahar’s legend has spread even to the northern ports. As followers of “the Prophet” grow in number, nearby settlers are said to experience malefic visions grasping at their hearts, and fear gives rise to superstition—even the hardy villagers of the far wastes now make offerings of livestock to appease the voidling creatures below. Disciples Of The Armordillo The Disciples of the Armordillo is by far the only cult that does not have any detriments. The cult revolves around the legendary being known as , whom they believe to be a god, Ascended, oracle, or something along those lines. Disciples yearly conduct ceremonies wherein they will imitate his famous roll, and somersault across their respective cities in droves. Many pilgrims roam the desert, in the hopes that they will find him and answer a single question. Knowing his cravings for sweets, they often fill all of their caravans with treats and sweets, usually finding their caravans exhausted of it all first thing in the morning. Raiders Shurima Raiders.jpg|A Raider Shurima The Shakkal.jpg|A Shakkal Raider The raiders of Shurima survive not through trade, but through violence. These bands of marauders often attempt to blend into the environment in order to lure unsuspecting travelers into traps before killing them, taking their belongings, and (in very rare cases) eating them. * Shakkal Raiders: These nomadic raiders are known for their agility, using hardened bone-braces and polearms to vault towards their victims at terrifying speeds. Relations Mount Targon Since its inception Shurima has had deep political and social ties with both Mount Targon and celestial Targon itself. The knowledge of how to create the first Ascended, the blueprints on how to create the Sun Disk, and the means to revert ascension, was given by Targonians. During the Darkin War, Targonian Aspects aided Shurimans in both defeating and imprisoning the warring darkin. Noxus Shurima Noxian Presence.jpg|Noxian Presence in Bel'zhun Shurima Full Purses.jpg|Noxian Full Purses Shurima Political Marriages.jpg|Political Marriages A number of otherwise independent ports and cities in northern Shurima have voluntarily assimilated into Noxus. The original inhabitants of these settlements live in relative peace, seeing Noxian trade taxes as a price worth paying for military protection from raiders. By hiring Shuriman scavengers for a pittance and selling the artifacts they found to the occupying Noxians, some unscrupulous merchants grew very rich, very fast. , the self-proclaimed Emperor of Shurima, has now resurrected the ancient capital and has made his mission to revive the old Empire as well. Time will only tell as to what political relations Shurima and Noxus will have in this new political landscape. Piltover Shuriman, mostly northern coastal cities, often trade with Piltovers wealthy clans. Clan Medarda had trade connections across multiple political connections with Shuriman city rulers across the clans history. Clan Ferros was the first Piltover clan to harvest brackern crystals for the creation of Hextech devices. Zaun During ancient times Zaun, or Kha'zhun, was an important trading port of the Empire. During the millennia and centuries after the Empires fall it slowly distanced itself politically and socially from the rest of Shurima. However Zaunites still follow some of their old Shuriman beliefs such as the worship of , an old wind spirit originating from Shurima. Trivia General= * The name Shurima resembles: ** , Akkadian rendition of Ki-en-ĝir "land of noble lords", Mesopotamia's first civilization, mirroring Shurima's pioneering status. *** However, ancient Sumer was nested within the well-watered & fertile , while Shurima is built near an oasis within a dry desert. ** or morpheme Šw, meaning "empty", "dry", "sunlight", or "rise up"Acient Egypt Dictionary, pp. 383-4. From this root stems , the Egyptian god of Light & Air, son of (originally the deified evening sun; in contrast to -morning and -midday; however all three would later merge). * The Emperor of Shurima had other titles such as the Golden Sun or Beloved of Mother Desert. * 's biography & speech given in the Howling Abyss mention the Three Sisters, Lissandra, Serylda, and Avarosa were born and lived even before Shurima's foundation making them three even more ancient than all ancient Shuriman champions: , , , , , etc. Still, Shurima was one of the earliest Valoran's civilizations to ruin itself. Indeed, according to Scathlocke, Shurima fell 3000 years ago. Serylda and Avarosa older than Shurima * For some, ancient Shurima was an Atlantis-like myth. Others, like the current inhabitants of Shurima, knew it existed a long time ago but did not believe any "true" Shurimans remained. and were also stories for them. Azir Creative Q&A 3 * Shurima's fall was recorded in a constellation by . * By Dormun beast with a native rider, to get from Nashramae to the capital of Shurima, it would take approximately 65 days.Shuriman Dormun Beast travel time * Almost all the names given to the Voidborn are ancient Shuriman in origin. Voidborn names * The , , , , , , , and are Shuriman artifacts. Of Shurelya, Coins and Reveries * Shurima's crest was inspired by the . * With the resurrection of and the subsequent return of flowing rivers in Shurima. could possibly view this as a new market opening up for fresh deals with naive mortals. |-|Skins= Amumu PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Amumu Ekko SandstormSkin.jpg|Sandstorm Ekko Ezreal ExplorerSkin.jpg|Explorer Ezreal Fiddlesticks RisenSkin.jpg|Risen Fiddlesticks Garen DesertTrooperSkin.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Katarina SandstormSkin.jpg|Sandstorm Katarina Kha'Zix GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Malzahar DjinnSkin.jpg|Djinn Malzahar Nasus PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nasus Nidalee PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Pyke SandWraithSkin.jpg|Sand Wraith Pyke Ryze YoungSkin.jpg|Young Ryze Rammus GuardianoftheSandsSkin.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Rammus, Skarner, and Xerath Skarner SandscourgeSkin.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Soraka CelestineSkin.jpg|Celestine Soraka Tryndamere HighlandSkin.jpg|Highland Tryndamere Zilean ShurimaDesertSkin.jpg|Shurima Desert Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen| Shurima - Login Screen| Azir, the Emperor of the Sands - Login Screen| Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Rise Of The Ascended| League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Taliyah, the Stoneweaver - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Ascension – Gameplay Preview The Terror Beneath Taliyah Homecoming The Climb League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Shurima Desert concept.jpg|Old Shurima landscape Shuriman Crest old.jpg|Old Shurima crest Shurima map.jpg|Map of Shurima (The capital at its center) Taliyah concept 11.jpg|Shurima landscape 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Taliyah concept 12.jpg|Shurima landscape 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Amumu CotSM concept 13.jpg|Shuriman landscape 3 Shurima Sun temple.jpg|Shurima Temple in the Wastes Amumu CotSM concept 12.jpg|Shuriman Pyramid Amumu CotSM concept 07.jpg|Shuriman Sarcophagus Sivir Update Promo.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 1 Sivir at the Oasis of Life 1.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 2 Azir Ascension.png|Azir before Ascending Azir Ascension 1.png|Azir Ascending Azir Ascension 2.png|Azir Ascended Shurima Oasis 1.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 1 Shurima Oasis 2.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 2 Shurima Oasis 3.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 3 Shurima Palace and Temple.jpg|Imperial Palace and Grand Temple of Shurima Nasus Shurima Descent.jpg|Nasus glass mural Bard lore 2.jpg|Fall of Shurima constellation Shurima Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Shurima Call of Power Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Shurima Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Shurima Call of Power Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Shurima Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Shurima Call of Power Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) See Also * Main Shurima Page * Shurima Universe Page * Shuriman Continent * Bloodline * Scourge of the Desert * Ascended * Where Icathia Once Stood * Twilight of the Gods References de:Shurima Wüste es:Desierto de Shurima fr:Désert de Shurima pl:Shurima zh:蘇瑞瑪沙漠 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Shurima